A New Start
by Elements1999
Summary: So, this is a story I had up but took down. I had fans that wanted me to re-post my work so here is one of them. Base of the story: Daisuke is used by most of her team. She moves to Shibuya and becomes a L.W. Fem. Daisuke; On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

So someone wanted me to post every digimon story I had so here is the first chapter of the first story. Only about twenty to go.

* * *

I took one last look at the empty apartment that was once my home. I was glad my dad had gotten a job transfer. I got to move away from the jerks that I thought was once my friends.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

I was running down the hallway on my way to a meeting with my group of Digi-Destined. You see I'm part of a special group of kids. We don't have super powers or disabilities or anything like that. What makes us special is our destinies. Each of us were chosen to save another world called the Digital World. We were partnered to a Digital Monster, also known as Digimon, and together we fought off the evil that was trying to take over the Digital World and our own world. I'm part of the second generation. My friends and team mates Kari and Tk were part of the first generation but we able to be apart of the second generation also. Anyways we had just defeated the evil master mind that was behind the reason we have a second generation. It's name was Myotismon. He had reached his Mega level, digimon have different levels, called MaloMyotismon and then tried taking over the world. We beat his but into deletion but it had a small cost. We lost a very good man in the process. Anyways we were having a meeting to decide what we should do because new Digi-Destined are popping up quicker than you can blink your eyes. So I turned the corner and ran up the stairs and was about to open up the door to the computer room, which is where we held our meetings when we're at the school, when I heard Yolei ranting about how I'm late.

"WHERE IS SHE" Yolei yelled.

"Probably at soccer or detention. That's her usual excuse. She's used that as much as we wear our school uniforms" Tk said. It's true, I was usually late due to soccer practice or me being in detention. I have problems sleeping and because of that I fall asleep in class. I also have ADHD and Dyslexia. I'm really messed up.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing she's not our friend or else I would be yelling at her every time she's late" my "friend" Kari said. Tears had started to form in my eyes.

"Guys, you shouldn't talk about your friends like that" Ken said trying to stick up for me. He was a great friend. He was also a great "brother".

"Did you not hear me? I just said we were NOT her friends" Kari replied.

"She's right. We were never really her friends" Yolei said.

"It's the truth" Cody said confirming what everyone said. I had to cover my mouth to keep from making a sound.

"Well then why do you even hang out with her" Ken asked.

"We hung out with her because she was on our team and we needed her power. The older kids even agreed with us on this. I mean who wouldn't want the power she has" Tk said.

"This is also true" Cody said. At that point I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started sobbing. I turned around and started walking away slowly. My friends, who I had loved dearly no matter how much we fought, had turned out to hate my guts. I heard yelling and then running.

"Daisuke" I heard Ken yell.

"What do you want Ken" I said sadly.

"Well I wanted to be with you, not those selfish so called friends of ours" Ken replied.

"Well I want to be alone right now" I said thinking of ways to get away from this place and be alone.

"Well I know you. You're going to go off and avoid us for a long time if I let you be. I don't want you to be away from me" Ken said with a worried look in his eyes. I just hugged him crying again.

* * *

***Later***

* * *

Ken had came home with me after I had calmed down. I came in and found my sister Jun begging our dad to find a way to stay. I knew that he had gotten a job transfer, again. You see about every year to two years we end up moving because of my dad getting a job offer or job transfer or job something. I was eight when he got the job and we had lived in that town for three months before he got transferred. We moved to a town named Shinjuku. We lived in the West part of town. After that we moved to Tokyo. That was about two years later so I was Ten. Then we moved here, when I was eleven.

"Where are we moving now Dad" I asked shocking Ken.

"Back to Shibuya honey" Dad said. My face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"WE"RE MOVING BACK HOME" I yelled. Shibuya was where we had lived when dad had gotten the job.

"Yep. We even got our old house" Dad said. I screamed and ran off to pack.

"What was that about" Ken asked when he came into my bedroom.

"I used to live in Shibuya when I was eight. Dad had gotten a job and it forced us to move a couple of times. Now that we're moving back I get a chance to possibly see my old friends. I didn't have a lot back then. In fact I only had two friends back then, Takuya and Koichi. They lived in the same area as me. Takuya actually lived next door. Anyways I have a chance to see them again if they are still there. I also get to get away from Kari and the others" I said happily.

"Well I want to come with" Ken said.

"I don't know, what would your parents think" I asked.

"Well my mom would be sad and dad would ask why but when I tell them the reason they'll understand" Ken said confidently.

"Well you would have to ask my parents if it would be alright too" I said.

"Well OK" Ken said. He then walked off, probably to ask my parents. A few minutes later he came back.

"They said I just have to ask my parents if it was alright" Ken said. He then gave me a hug saying he'll be back later.

* * *

***Later***

* * *

I was laying on my bed resting for a few minutes before I got back to packing. All I had left was my computer, my clothes, my cell phone, and my laptop. The rest was already packed which is impressive considering I got it done in an hour and a half. You would be proud if you knew what my room looked like. Anyways I was resting when the phone went off. I got up and walked out into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello" I said once I answered.

"They said yes" I heard an excited Ken say.

"That's great. I'll tell my parents. You get packing" I said.

"K, bye" Ken said before hanging us. That boy is clingy but in a good way.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

* * *

That was two days ago. Yesterday was spent taking things to shibuya. We only had one moving van so we had to make a couple trips. We also had to get Ken. Today we picked up the last couple of things and dropped off the moving van. It was nice being able to get away from my past. I looked in the built in mirror that was in the closet door right next to the front door. I saw a six foot four, tan teenage girl with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a teal tube top with a black jacket on over the tube top, navy shorts, and brown sandals. She also had a gold necklace with three charms on it. Each charm had a different symbol on it. The symbols were the symbols for Miracles, Courage, and Friendship, which were the traits that she had attained in the Digital World. She had gold stud earrings and a gold watch that was a secret digivice. This was who I was now. I was confident and proud to be me. I told anyone and everyone what I felt, with the exception of when it involved me being tired, sick, hurt, or anything else that would make someone worry about me. I also joked around with everyone so they could be happy. I never liked it when someone else was sad.

"You coming" I heard Jun asked.

"Yep" I said closing the closet door. I had changed a lot since I got to Odiaba and it changed me for the better. I had great memories here but it was time to let go of the past. I needed to look to the future for if I didn't I was doomed to live my evil memories over and over and over again and I wasn't looking forward to it. A couple wise men once told me that even though we need to remember the past to learn how to fix our mistakes we need to look to the future because it gives us a reason to live another day, it gives us the power to make our dreams come true, and it gives us the chance of a new start. Those wise men are old friends that I vow to see again despite my problems with the other Digi-Destined. Those wise men are my friends Gennai and Willis.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around my new/old bedroom with happiness. It looked exactly like it was six years ago. It still had the teal colored walls with the grass green lining at the bottom of the wall, the couple of spots where the wall was red or yellow, the gold, scarlet orange, and blue fuzy carpet and best of all, the white curtains that looked like angels wings. I know, I'm a little to old for it but I was happy that I got to see it again. I wanted to redo my bedroom like Jun and Ken but we had decided that we would do this slowly. We would start with Ken's room. He would sleep in my room with me until his room was finished. It would then be my room and I would sleep with Jun. Finally Jun would do her room and she decided to sleep on the couch in the living room downstairs while her room was finishing.

* * *

***A Week Later***

* * *

Ken's room was easy to do. He wanted a violet/blue color for his room and we found it real quickly. Jun, Ken, and I painted the room and had it done within four hours. It wasn't that hard to do. Ken didn't have a giant bedroom like my parents but he didn't have a small bedroom either. We then moved onto my bedroom. I wanted a gold and scarlet orange room that would give off the feeling and look of a sunset. We found the colors and then painted my bedroom. What we did was we took the scarlet paint that we got and painted the room in just that. We then took the gold paint and did circles in certain locations around my room and made suns. Finally we took the left over paint from each color and mixed them so we could paint around the sun and give it the look of the golden sun fading into the scarlet sky. It took about a day to do. Jun's room was the Hardest to do. She wanted a room of mixed colors. You see she was secretly a artist and loved to paint and draw so she wanted that chalk board paint. It took us a little looking around but we found it. We then painted her room in that and got her a giant thing of chalk so she could always draw. The thing is that you have to apply this paint in a hundred layers and it took FOREVER. Her room took four days to do. Now I bet your wondering what we did for school. Well you see the schools here were on Christmas vacation still so we didn't have to worry about it. I was happy. My only class that I really like in school is my music class that no one knows about. I can secretly sing and play a bunch of instruments. I was a musical prodigy that the world didn't know about yet. I wanted to wait until I was out of high school before I revealed my musical abilities.

* * *

***A Couple Days Later***

* * *

School Finally started up again for Shibuya. I was kind of happy because I wanted music class again but I didn't want the other classes. On the bright side I can join the soccer team here and get my way up to the top like I did back n Odiaba. I love soccer. I takes my mind off from things and it helps me vent my anger. Ken's also joining the team with me. We'll be co-captains hopefully. If not it's the best man and that's going to be Ken. Even though we took the dark spore out of Ken he still had is genus and athletic abilities. I was confused on how that worked when it was the spore that gave Ken those abilities. I don't know. Anyways me and Ken were taken to school in the car today so that way we knew the way to the school when we walked, biked, or whatever. When we got there we walked in and got our schedules. Ken and I didn't have any classes together but we did have lunch together which was a plus. The sad thing is that they put me in classes that would treat me like a baby because of my problems. The only class that wasn't like that was PE and Music which were at the end of the day. After comparing class lists we went our separate ways and went to class. My first class was Math. That was one of my better subjects. When I got in there I saw that most people were talking. I went and talked to the Teacher who just nodded and told me to wait out in the hall.

"OK, class take your seats. We have a new student today so help me welcome Daisuke Motomiya" the teacher said as I walked in. I smiled and waved. "Daisuke why don't you tell us something about yourself" the teacher then said.

"Well I used to live here when I was younger but my dad got a job that forced us to move around a lot" I said getting a look from a boy that looked familiar. He had this yellow shirt on with a red shirt on over the yellow one along with brown shorts and gloves along with red and yellow shoes. He had a green hat with a pair of goggles on it. He had these soft brown eyes that said "I'm friendly, why don't we be friends" and brown hair sticking out of the hat.

"Well that's nice to hear. Why don't you take a seat next to Yamato" the teacher said as this blond boy with perfect white teeth and electric blue eyes like Matt from the first generation of Digi-Destined raised his hand. I cursed my luck. I just had to hope it actually wasn't him because Yamato looked a LOT like Matt. I walked over to the open seat next to Yamato and sat down.

"I didn't know you moved here Dai" Yamato said as I realized my luck had just ran out for right now.

"Hi Matt" I said forcing a smile. I think my face twitched a little.

"Yamato, stop bugging the new student" the teacher said. When he said that a though popped up in my head.

Matt is a highschooler and I'm only in eighth grade. That would mean that Matt had to go to a different school. I'm pretty sure this is only the middle school. Not only that but Matt wouldn't be in my math class, he would be in a more advance math class like what Ken was taking. I want to know how the hell Matt is here with me right now. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang signaling the end of the class. I gathered up my stuff and got out of the class before Yamato could stop me. I ran to my next class wanting to not end up in detention on the first day. When I got their I realized that I was missing my math notebook. I'm hoping that Yamato doesn't take that notebook because I have some stuff in the back that I don't want to be seen. You know I'm a music prodigy and can sing and play but I can also write music. I had some music that I had written in the back of the notebook. It was based on my feelings when the others talked about me and then I left Odaiba. Anyways I talked to the teacher before class started again. I then introduced myself exactly like the last time. This happened in each class. Anyways I had history for this class and it was actually fun unlike at my old school. The teacher actually brought the history alive by having plays out in the auditorium and showing us model guns and planes and other stuff like that. My next class was English/Writing which is ironically my other better subject. I mean I can't exactly read with the Dyslexia and I don't exactly like reading so how on earth is that my other better subject is a complete mystery to me and my family. This class was more exciting that back in Odaiba also. The teacher made it so we had to sing what we read which I wasn't exactly happy with considering I wanted to keep my musical talents a secret. I guess people knowing I can sing isn't to bad though right. Anyways English/Writing was over pretty quickly. After that class was lunch. I quickly met up with Ken at the line.

"Hey Ken" I said when he found me.

"Hi Dai, how's your classes so far" Ken replied.

"Well math was like it was in Odaiba. Matt was there in my class as a student which shocked me some. History was a lot of fun because our teacher did crazy stuff with it making it fun. In English/Writing our teacher made us sing what we read" I explained to my friend getting a shocked look when I mentioned Matt.

"Wait Matt is here, as in Yamato 'Matt' Ishida" Ken asked shocked.

"Well the teacher said Yamato and when I looked at the kid he looked a LOT like Matt and then when I took my seat he said 'Hi Dai' like he knew me. You know that I only allow my friends to call me Dai and I don't even introduce myself as Dai so how would he have known that name for me" I asked.

"Good point. So what are we going to do after school" Ken asked.

"Well we could go visit the Digital World" I said. Just as Ken was about to reply that kid from math with the goggles came up to me.

"It's been a while" he said to me with a look that looked familiar.

"Do we know you" Ken asked politely.

"No but princess here does" the kid said.

"No one calls me princess and lives" I said grinding my teeth together. My eyes then went wide.

"No one except Taky" I said with a smile. "Your a real pain, you know that" I said to the kid, I knew as Takuya Kanbara, my oldest friend before I moved away.

"Bout time you recognized me princess" Takuya said.

"Yeah, well when you grow up to be taller then me and you look like you grew some actual muscle then you don't exactly look like you did when you were eight. Anyways this is my friend Ken Ichijouji. He's living with me and Jun" I told my old friend.

"Nice to meet you Ken. I'm Takuya Kanbara" Taky said.

"It's nice to meet you to" Ken said. Ken's a little shy when it comes to new people. It's kinda because of the whole Digimon Emperor thing back when he was being used by evil.

"So how did you guys meet" Takuya said being friendly like I knew him way back when.

"We met at a soccer game. I was the captain of my team and she was the captain of her team. At the time we were going to different schools" Ken said. It was kind of the truth. I first met KEN at the soccer game. Before that I knew him as the Digimon Emperor but we only saw each other in the Digital World. The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and that we had to go to our next class.

"Bye guys. It was nice seeing you again Taky" I said.

"I'll see you later princess" Taky said.

"Bye Dai" Ken said. I then walked off to science. I was introduced and sat with this guy named Jp who is my lab partner. He was pretty nice. I could see him trying to act like Tk but only on a lower level than the jerk that was once my best friend.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke" I said Jp.

"I'm Jp" Jp said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lonely but was surrounded by people who he tried passing off as friends.

"You look lonely. Your eyes say that you are and that you cover it up by passing others off as your friends. You also try doing tricks and give them stuff to keep them around" I told the kid.

"How'd you know" Jp asked shocked. I'm guessing I got it right.

"Your eyes. I have a couple of friends who say that your eyes are the gateway to your soul. That's how I know" I said.

"That's amazing. How about that blond back there" Jp said pointing at a blond girl in lavender clothing. I saw loneliness in her as well but it was from being from a different country that people are trying to get her to be who she's not.

"I see loneliness in her as well" I said. "I'm willing to be your friend" I added on.

"But you just met me" Jp said.

"So, I want to get to know you" I said.

"Thanks, your the first one to ever do that" Jp said. After that we focused on our work. When the bell rang I went off to gym. While I was in the locker room getting changed I saw the blond girl from science that Jp was talking about. I just looked at feeling something In her that I recognized. It was a feeling that I knew so well that it was on the tip of my tongue but I

couldn't think of it. Anyways after I finished getting dressed for gym I went out and talked to the teacher and she told me that I would be with a girl named Zoe. The teacher pointed to where I would be at and I went there. A few minutes later two blonds walk up. One was the girl and the other was Matt.

"You forgot this in Math" Matt said handing me my notebook.

"Thanks" I replied through my teeth again. I couldn't stand him and he just smiled at it. I then took the notebook to my locker in the locker room and put it away. When I got back Matt was gone. I then looked at the blond from earlier.

"You Zoe" I asked. She just nodded.

"The quiet type. Well it could be worse" I said to myself.

"What exactly do you mean by that" Zoe said. She obviously heard me.

"What I meant by that is that you could be acting like some people that I hate" I said with a death glare that I stole from Matt.

"Oh, well OK" Zoe replied. We then started gym. We were in the middle of a soccer unit which was extremely easy for me. The teacher wanted me to make up the rest of this unit and I told

her that I would be able to do it this weekend or sometime next week. She just nodded. Five minutes before class let out we were aloud to shower and get changed which I gladly did quickly. After that I headed for Music. I had regular music for now but the reason for that was because I had to audition for honor's music. I talked to the teacher and found out that I could audition after school which was easy. I then remembered that I also had to try out for soccer. I told her about that and she said that I all I had to do was sing a song or play an instrument and then read a piece of music and that was all. It should only take five or ten minutes at the most. She also said that she would write a note explaining why I was late. I was happy. The bell for class to start then rang and I sat through class. All we were doing was learning the reason for dynamics in music. For any non-musical people dynamics are the things that make music quiet and loud. It was easy. We had a worksheet and I quickly finished that worksheet. I finished in three minutes and it had thirty questions. When I handed it in teacher asked me if I was sure I told her yes. She then graded it and was surprised that I got one hundred percent on it and it took me only three minutes. The bell then rang and I stayed after class. I sent a quick message to Ken saying that I would be late for our soccer try outs and that I would make it as soon as possible. Once everyone left I sat down at the piano and started playing something.

"This is something I wrote recently" I told my teacher who just nodded saying OK.

* * *

***Song Start***

***Let It Go from Disney's Frozen***

* * *

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance,_

_makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand, in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..."_

* * *

***Song End***

* * *

"That was great Daisuke" the teacher said. She then handed me a piece of sheet music. "If you can read this then you can get into Honor's Music" She added on.

"OK" I said. I then read through the music like a piece of cake. I shocked her.

"This was easy. If you want difficult for me then you would have to get a VERY tough song. I could play this on any of the countless instruments I can play and I can also sing this in many different styles" I said.

"Well if that is the case then your going to fly through Honor's Music" the teacher said.

"I'm in here for fun and the fact that I like music. Not because I want to fly through it" I said. "Could I please have the note now. I still have to get to soccer try outs" I said kindly. She then handed me a note and I left. I found Ken doing his try out. I walked up to the coach and handed him a note. He just nodded motioning for me to get in some practice clothes. I nodded and went and got changed. I then came out and saw Ken smiling. He's probably on the team.

"Now that I look at you, aren't you a girl" the coach said.

"Yep but I'm good enough to be the team captain or close to it. I was the team captain of the guy's soccer team at my old school before Ken transferred. I was then the Co-Captain because our coach felt that we were both good enough to be the captain and couldn't choose between us. Ken and I are actually in the same league with the exception that he's faster than me" I explained.

"Fine but if I give you a spot on the team there are going to be no special privileges just because your a girl. Your going to shower with the guys, your going to sleep with the guys, and your going to ride with the guys" coach said.

"That is the only way I'll except the role. I had to force the coach at my old school to give me equal privileges even though I was a girl" I said with a smile.

"I like you already. Now let's see what you can do" Coach said. I then went out and did my best. It was me against four other people, one being the goalie. I got five goals in under eight minutes. It would have been quicker but we had to get the ball from the net. When I was done I went up to the coach and he said I got a spot and that I had to be here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday along with any scheduled meetings that may come up. I said my thanks and then went and got changed. After I was done I found Ken and we walked home.


End file.
